As an ink-jet head which discharges ink drops from nozzle holes, there is known such a type of ink-jet head that a nozzle plate, which has nozzle holes, and a piezoelectric member are attached. In this type, when the nozzle plate is attached to the piezoelectric member, there is a concern that an adhesive may flow into nozzle holes. If the adhesive flows into the nozzle holes, the print quality may be adversely affected. For example, the ink-jet head may not be able to discharge ink drops, or the volume or the direction of discharge of the ink drop, which is discharged from the ink-jet head, may become unstable.
In recent years, with a demand for higher fineness, there is a tendency that the interval of nozzle holes becomes shorter. As a result, the position of adhesion between the nozzle plate and the piezoelectric member becomes closer to the nozzle hole, and the adhesive, which protrudes from between the nozzle plate and the piezoelectric member may easily flow into the nozzle hole.